


Bold

by intergalxtic



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spin the Bottle, starkid writes discord, vaguley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: “How long are you going to keep up that childish rivalry for? Jemilla’s trying to be friends with you.” It was Emberly, jabbering away.“Is she?” It seems like she’d made it pretty clear that they weren’t friends.“Of course! It’s nothing more than what she’s wanted for a while now. Won’t shut up about you.” Emberly said nonchalantly. Before Zazzalil could respond, she clapped loudly. “Why don’t we spin the bottle’?”
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer), Keeri & Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

> warning: cliche

“Okay, normally I’m up for a party, but…” Zazzalil trailed off. Hand in hand with Keeri, they were walking up the hill to Emberly, Grunt and Tiblyn’s house, where they were throwing a small party. “I don’t know. Just, not today.”

“Really? You seemed pretty keen until Emberly said Jemilla was invi-”

“No.” Zazzalil cut her off with much bitterness. “I’m only going so Ducker doesn’t bug me for the next month about not coming.”

“Come on Zazz, I know the real reason you don’t wanna go.” Keeri stated, and Zazzalil broke free from her grasp.

“Really? Then what is it.” Zazzalil snapped, immediately glancing away guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you and Jemilla don’t get along.” Keeri chuckled, likely at the memory of their many debates. “But maybe this could be good for the two of you? Maybe you could talk it out after some alcohol.”

“I doubt ‘little miss perfect’ Jemilla will be drinking anything.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Keeri whispered. “She got drunk last year, made out with Clark on the pool table in front of everyone.” She revealed and Zazzalil’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“The party in the foyer? I was there! How come I didn’t know that?” Zazzalil’s face burned red, the evening darkness concealed it. 

“You left? You had an argument with her.” Keeri pointed out, as if it weren’t the most obvious reason. “Anyways. We’re here, so you can chill out.”

“Sure.”

No matter what Keeri said, Zazzalil did not “chill out”. Her nerves only got worse. Tiblyn welcomed them inside, pointed out the snacks, drinks, and told them to get settled. But Zazzalil could not. She was darting her eyes around, not even pretending to dance as she tried to seek out Jemilla. She must’ve been a little too focused, because when the door next swung open, she jumped in shock.

“Hey guys!” Jemilla’s voice rang in Zazzalil’s ears, making her skin crawl. God, Jemilla was walking towards her.  _ Is it warm in here? _ “Hey Zazzalil, fancy seeing you here!”

Zazzalil scowled, Jemilla shrugged and strolled away. She was almost back in her grump when someone swooped beside her. 

“How long are you going to keep up that childish rivalry for? Jemilla’s trying to be friends with you.” It was Emberly, yabbering away. 

“Is she?”  _ It seems like she’d made it pretty clear that we weren’t friends. _

“Of course! It’s nothing more than what she’s wanted for a while now. Won’t shut up about you.” Emberly said nonchalantly. Before Zazzalil could respond, she clapped loudly. “Why don’t we spin the bottle’?”

“Pfft, what are we, teenagers?” Zazzalil scoffed, earning a sharp glare from everyone in the room. “What?”

“Are you scared?” Jemilla teased with a wink and enough sass to lure over Zazzalil, who came close, too close to be simple rivals.

“I am not scared of  _ anything. _ ”

“Then play! It’ll probably be a short game anyway.” Jemilla plopped down to the floor, but Zazzalil didn’t plan on sitting next to her. Next to Keeri, she went. She stared at the bottle in the middle of the circle, and felt a headache coming on. Once everyone was gathered, the game began.

The first spin went to Emberly and Grunt, fortunately for them. Ducker groaned and begged for a re-spin because “they’re already together, it doesn’t count”. No-one else agreed, and let it happen. 

The second went to Tiblyn and SB, which sent a string of whispers and a few smirks around the room. Their kiss went quickly, merely a peck. 

Then it was Zazzalil’s turn. The tension was oddly thick, not even the music eased it. Spinning the bottle, her heart raced fast enough she heard it in her ears. The bottle soon slowed, and landed on… Jemilla. Of course. Just her luck.

She was too busy worrying, or fuming with frustration that she didn’t notice the huge grins on everyone but her and Jemilla’s faces. They must’ve rigged the game, if it’s possible. She was going to murder Emberly after this. When she finally looked up at Jemilla, it was like the room went silent.

Jemilla seemed off. Her facial expression read somewhere in between semi-concealed anxiety and satisfaction. A confusing mix, for sure, what was she going to do?

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jemilla stated with such calmness Zazzalil didn’t understand. She wanted herself to say no, to spin again or sit back down, but there was something compelling her to follow through. 

“But it’s the rules of the game.” Zazzalil taunted, pushing aside any doubts. “Don’t you wanna follow them?”

“Please, since when do you care about rules?” Jemilla shot back, with a playful eye roll. The smile on her face grew as Zazzalil crawled closer, and attached her hand to her waist. The gap between them closed as Jemilla hauled her up onto her lap, extending the kiss longer than anyone thought, no less Zazzalil. She was breathless by the time they pulled away, and scrambled back to her spot next to keeri, her face redder than a tomato. 

“Are you having fun?” Keeri whispered to her, and Zazzalil stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, her mind fuzzy. If asked, she would blame it on the alcohol. “I am.”

Zazzalil’s head hadn’t stopped spinning. The game ended an hour ago, yet she still couldn’t get the kiss off her mind. She would dance to the music, get some snacks or another drink, distract herself as much as she could, but she always found herself back to Jemilla. Sigh. And you know what? Maybe Jemilla wasn’t so bad. She was reaching out to stop their feud and she only shot her down. 

She was waiting for Keeri to get out of the bathroom, when she heard Jemilla calling out her name. Zazzalil perked up immediately. 

“Hi, um. I wanted to apologise for earlier.” Jemilla started, Zazzalil was thrown off balance once again.

“What do you mean?” Zazzalil asked, alarms ringing in her head.

“I didn’t mean for the kiss to go for so long, especially because I know you-”

“Don’t apologise, I liked it.” Zazzalil winked, and Jemilla chuckled bashfully, then exhaled sharply. She handed Zazzalil a folded up napkin. Zazzalil hastily unfolded it, biting back a smile at the little heart on the end. 

“Here’s my number. Call me if you change your mind about hating me.” 

Bold.

“I think I already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment, they are greatly appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username).
> 
> thank you :D


End file.
